The Kirb-Crew Episode 1: The Ultimate Battle Royale!
by NateTheGreatPlayerate
Summary: Check out the first episode of my brand new fan-fiction series, The Kirb-Crew! 3 Kirby's learn the story of a group of 5 other Kirby's who lived before Kirby did, who need help remembering who they once were with their powers! Of course, you already know what happens next... Please enjoy reading the first episode!
1. EVERYONE is Here!

"The Kirb-Crew: The Ultimate Battle Royale! (Episode 1)"

(Disclaimer: This is my very first fan-fiction; please respect the effort put into making this.)

Scene 1: [We open to a big grassland area, presumably a battle royale arena. Lots of characters literally come falling from the sky. Then, a red Kirby falls, then dizzily gets back up. This red Kirby has glasses, a white shirt and rainbow shoes. Captions that say "NateTheGreatPlayerate" appear below him, signifying that that's his name.]

NateTheGreatPlayerate: Ugh, where am I? What's going on here?

[The creator of Super Smash Bros, Masahiro Sakurai, on a flying Koopa Clown Car, along with Galeem, Dharkon, Master Hand and Crazy Hand all come from the sky as well. They are the hosts of this challenge.]

Masahiro Sakurai: Greetings. I'm Masahiro Sakurai. Welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale!

Nate: …The Smash Battle what now?

Galeem: Oh, right. Dharkon, care to explain?

Dharkon: Sure thing! The point of this battle royale is to fight some other characters, get power-ups & items and get the Smash Bros. invitation envelope ALL the way up there. [pan to a giant platform with the Super Smash Bros. invitation envelope. The envelope has a red sticker with the Smash logo on it. The platform has a bunch of rocks acting like stairs to get the prize.]

Master Hand: And the last one standing with the Smash envelope wins and gets a guest spot to be playable in Super Smash Bros! No rules.

Nate: Wow, really? That sounds exciting! Shouldn't be that hard, though. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? [Nate hears an explosion nearby. A bunch of fighters are fighting each other, Dragon Ball Z style; as they also want the Smash envelope. Cut back to the shot of the envelope. The camera zooms out and pans down, showing various characters and lasers being blasted every which way. The camera stops at Nate watching. An explosion occurs, launching Hero, Fluttershy, Sena Kashiwazaki, a Goomba, King Dedede, Desti, and Crash Bandicoot into the air. Cue a freeze-frame, as a title card that says "The Ultimate Battle Royale!" is shown] Oh, that's what. Wait, where's Etan & Katie?

[His question is answered as they both fall on top of Nate, simultaneously squishing him. Etan is a white Kirby, also with glasses, a dark grey shirt and black & white patterned shoes. Katie is a grey female Kirby with black hair, and goth-like clothing (black torn shirt and spiky cleats).]

Katie: Good thing we landed on Nate.

Nate: [sarcastically] Yeah, good thing. [they get off him]

Etan: So what exactly are we doing here in… where are we, exactly?

Nate: Well, from what I've been told, a bunch of characters, blah blah blah, and so forth.

Katie: A Smash Bros themed battle royale? SICK! Who are we fighting against? [gets in a fighting pose]

Nate: [counts in his head] Around... 1,000 other people.

Katie: Oh… then we're doomed.

[Another explosion is heard from the distance. Hammer Bro comes flying to the ground in front of the 3 Kirby's. He's burnt to a crisp. Heavy Weapons Guy with a giant gun shows up.]

Heavy Weapons Guy: All will fear my giant new gun! [he sees Nate, Etan, and Katie, now scared. Etan moves Nate to the center, saying he should kill him first.]

Heavy: NOW IT'S COWARD KILLING TIME!

[Then a silhouette comes and attacks Heavy. In a Fatal Blow-esque fashion, the silhouette punches Heavy 3 times, before punching him in slow-motion, hitting his gun out of his grip, firing a blast from its hands, and firing smaller blasts before Heavy gets sent flying away.]

Nate: Whoa! Hey, man, thanks for saving us! [the silhouette reveals that it's actually a girl Kirby. She has a red fighting headband, a white karate shirt with a red belt and yellow shoes.]

?: Um, I believe it's, "Hey, girl, thanks for saving us!," to you.

Nate: [gasps, hyperventilating] G-g-g… girl…

[He faints. We then see pitch-black darkness. All we hear are a bunch of voices talking.]

Girl Voice #1: Is he…

Guy Voice: Nah! He'll wake up at any second! [nothing happens] Any second! Aaaa-

Girl Voice #2: I don't think that's working, Ren…

[Nate slowly gets his consciousness back. When he wakes up, we see more Kirbys alongside Etan, Katie and the karate girl. One is an orange male Kirby with a red cap, blue hands and shoes. The second is a green male Kirby with 3 colorful horns on his head, yellow pants and a tail. The third Kirby is female and colored purple and has a rainbow jester hat, pink shoes with bows on then and a purple shirt with a belt on it. The final Kirby is a yellow female with a pink sweater, golden hair and red shoes with white polka dots.]

Nate: [gasps and hyperventilates again] G-g-g… girls… [almost faints again]

Etan: Okay, let's not go through that again. [gets Nate back up] Remember, act cool.

Nate: Right; cool. [gets consciousness back, takes a breath and exhales]

Light Blue Kirby: Hey, are you okay? You should be lucky we saved your life.

Orange Kirby: Yeah, man. You really took a fall there. I don't blame ya, dude; these 3 are hot, aren't they? [he winks. The yellow, light blue and purple Kirby, with shocked faces, blush.]

Purple Kirby: Okay, you've said enough! [pulls the orange Kirby away] (to Nate) Ignore him, that's Ren. He's a bit… [does a hand gesture for "crazy"]

Etan: Oh, he sure is.

Ren: HEY!

Nate: Okay… all bad jokes aside, who might you guys be?

Light Blue Kirby: Oh, right. The name's Lia.

Green Kirby: I'm Rodano.

Purple Kirby: Stacy at your service! [does a cool pose]

[The yellow Kirby tries to introduce herself, but can't; she hides between Ren and Stacy.]

Ren: This is Lynnia. She's very shy around new people.

Nate: Oh. Cool. I'm Nate, the white one's Etan and that's his sister, Katie.

Rodano: Well, it's nice to meet you three.

Etan: Um, there's one question now... Where did YOU guys come from?

Lia: Oh, well, about that… I think maybe I should explain to you all the story of our origins. [fade to black. All you here is Lia's voiceover] Long ago, in Pop Star, before the likes of Meta Knight, the Star Allies, or even Kirby himself, us 5 were the original heroes. [Pictures of the 5 Kirbys fighting enemies show as Lia talks] Our powers were unlike any other galaxy hero. Whenever trouble came in the planet, we came to help, and everyone loved us! But once Kirby became the new pop-star of, well, Pop Star, we fell into obscurity and were no longer recognized. So we hid in the dark ends of Pop Star and ever since then, that's where we lived. [cut back to her talking] So, Kirby to Kirby, we need your help. We came all this way to- [gets cut off by Ren]

Ren: Um, when you're done telling him our sappy backstory, look behind you.

[Marx comes flying from above. He sees the 8 Kirby's and decides which one to go after. He goes after Nate, and sucks him in with his split-in-half black hole attack.]

Etan and Katie: NATE!

[Marx victoriously laughs and he teleports away, but as it turns out, it was just a clone of Nate. The real one is in the background, covering himself for guard. Etan, Katie and the Kirby's gasp.]

Lynnia: Did you just… clone yourself?!

Nate: I- I didn't know that I can do that!

Etan: I did, actually. In fact, since me and him are identical in every other way… [Etan also clones himself, but unlike Nate, Etan does so with ease.]

Nate: Man, I need to spend time with you more often.

Lia: WHOA! With those kinds of powers, you and your 2 comrades can help us fight all these baddies and help us become relevant on Dream Land once again. That is, if you let us team up with you 3 to help us win the

battle royale.

Rodano: How can we immediately trust them without knowing what they can do?

[They hear lots and lots of fighters charging at them.]

Katie: I think that's why. There are 1,000 of us after all, so let's find out by… [in a booming voice] SETTLING IT. IN. SMASH! [Nate and the others look at her oddly] Yeah, that sounds stupid, huh?

Nate: SWEET! Let's do it to it!

[The 8 Kirby's charge at the other fighters and start the fight. But as it does, the scene fades to somewhere else in the battlefield, ending the first scene.]


	2. She Approaches

Scene 2: [The next scene cuts with a female magenta Kirby with a tiara, purple glasses, a rainbow skirt and shoes resembling Sirica's from "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!" wandering a big factory-like building.]

?: Whoa… what is this place?

[In the top corners, she sees Mickey Mouse (with his Paint/Thinner brush) & Oswald the Lucky Rabbit waiting for someone to come.]

Oswald: See if they're still there.

[Mickey looks, but gets shot. Oswald has a shocked face. Geno, Sora, Spike, Skull Kid and Papyrus are hunting after them]

Geno: There they are!

[They begin shooting at Oswald, who makes a run for it. The girl Kirby sees this and intervenes.]

Girl: Hey! You guys better leave them alone! Or you're going to regret it!

Papyrus: [sarcastically] Oh, the little weak puffball girl thinks she can take us down. I'd like to see ya try! [they laugh at her]

Girl: Hey! I'm not weak! I'll prove it. [finds a Mr. Saturn] Take this! [she throws the Mr. Saturn at Geno, but it doesn't do anything to him. He looks at Sora, Spike, Papyrus, and Skull Kid, then makes a gesture, pointing to the girl Kirby, and making a "slit throat" sign, saying to kill her.] Oh, no… [They go after her, and she runs for her life as the gang of fighters try shooting and throwing items at her. She finds a door leading to a dark room, and she enters. Geno and his gang try to find her, but give up and keep moving along. Cut to the girl in the dark room] Phew! I should be safe here.

[She then sees something glowing. It turns out to be an item treasure chest glowing in a yellow aura. She then walks to it, curious. She opens up the glowing chest, and finds something incredible, but we can't see it. All we see is, from her point of view, is her face, stunned, and another glowing heavenly aura. The aura glows, suddenly fading to white, ending the scene.]


	3. The Battle Continues!

Scene 3: [Cut back to the team of 8 Kirbys fighting other Smash characters as the battle royale has officially begun. Cue "Battle Theme 2 - Devil May Cry 3." Movie Sonic and Dante Koopa charge at Mega Man and Incineroar, who they block by using their spinning moves. They throw them off and Movie Sonic kicks Dante Koopa at Incineroar and smashes Mega Man on his head, then blocking Dante. King K. Rool punches Movie Sonic in the back, smashing him into Dante who K. Rool punches, then smashes Movie Sonic to the ground. Shadow then smashes K. Rool, then performs a massive combo on him, then finishing with a Chaos Spear. Pacha attacks Shadow, which Shadow dodges then kicks him upwards. Lia then kicks Pacha then turns to fight Daroach, but are both attacked by Bowser and Bowser. Jr, who unleash a super combo on the two. Lia then picks up Bowser Jr. and throws him at Bowser. She then uses a super kick combo on him, then slams him to the ground. It switches to Mario, Luigi, SMG3 and Viridi who lunge at each other. Luigi and SMG3 are knocked upward by Viridi. Viridi uppercuts Luigi with her stick. Mario charges at her, but he is also knocked away by the staff. SMG3 comes from the back and double punches him. Mario then punches him. Mario and SMG3 both spin at Viridi, but he temporarily stops them with her staff once again. Luigi charges in from the back, catching SMG3 and Viridi off guard. Mario executes a Super Coin Jump Punch on them both. They fly upward and the Bros. pull out their hammers. As they come down, Luigi knocks them to Mario, who slams them downward. They crash all the way through the side of a mountain and shoot down into the forest. They land, and the SMG3 dropkicks Viridi. Ren then charges in, and he and SMG3 clash multiple times. They both use a spin attack, and are both slashed at by Ike. Captain Toad lands on Ike and drags him across the ground. From offscreen, both Falco and Piranha Plant now slam into each other. Nate kicks away Falco. Knuckle Joe comes at Piranha Plant and hits him with a Super Jump Punch at point-blank range, causing it to hit with maximum power. Galacta Knight, Zero, and Lucario then arrive. Galacta Knight jumps on Lucario, while attempting to kick Zero, with Zero blocking it with his beam sword. Galacta Knight and Zero then clash with the lance and the sword, respectively until Zero manages to hurl his spinning sword at Galacta Knight, severely damaging him. Lucario then takes this opportunity to knock Galacta Knight away. After falling, Galacta Knight's Final Smash Meter goes up and he turns into Light Aeon Hero from Super Kirby Clash. He then rushes to Lucario at superhuman speed, punches him in the gut, and then proceeds to beat up Lucario before he could even retaliate. Zero then attempts to cut down Aeon Hero Galacta Knight from behind, but he jumps over it and slams down on Zero, knocking his sword away in the process, which causes them to trade punches until Galacta Knight knocks him away, kicks him up into the air, and then hits him with a bunch of Heart Spears from his lance. Cut back once again to Nate and his new so-called "friends" fighting other fighters.]

Nate: Yeah, another one down! We're technically unstoppable. That Smash envelope will be ours in no time! I can't imagine anything going wrong from here on out!

Lia: Um, Nate... [points below him]

Nate: What? [he looks below his feet and realizes he's off a cliff from the fight.] Oh… [he falls all the way down. BAM! From Etan and the other's point of view above, they see this.]

Katie: Welp, he's dead. [fade to Nate]


	4. Surrounded

Scene 4: [Timecard: A few minutes later…]

[Nate wakes up, below the cliff, and sees more people in front of him. The Black Cube of Darkness, Sonic the Hedgehog, Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, Megumin, Kirby, Aege, Saito, SquirrelKidd, the Three Mage Sisters, Detective Pikachu, and Dr. Eggman stand in front of him.]

Nate: [nervously chuckles] Hey... [to himself] I'm doomed.

Saito: You there! [Nate looks around, then points to questionly himself] Yeah, who else? We overheard your team-up with those other look-alikes of you up there.

Megumin: So we all made a team as well to take you down and win together.

Cozy Glow: And even better, you're all alone!

Nate: Ya kidding me? Half of you look like you don't even belong here! They only accept video game characters only. You all look like you should be Spirits and Assist Trophies instead of actual relevant nobodies! [gasps and covers his mouth] I said that out loud, didn't I? [everyone is offended; Chrysalis grabs Nate close to her]

Queen Chrysalis: In case you happen to know, we have powers unlike any other character. And we're relevant.

Detective Pikachu: Besides, you look like an unoriginal recolor made by some weirdo on some fanfiction website.

[They fourth-wall break and look at the screen]

Nate: [Lia, Katie, Etan, Rodano, Stacy, Ren, and Lynnia run up behind Nate] Yeah, well we have unique powers, and are NEW to Smash. You guys, though... Heh, I wish.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, you want to see unique and new powers, huh? Find out when we shove them up your pathetically cute faces! [He and the others charge at the Kirby's.]

Nate: Um, can someone cut to the next scene? [fade to black]


	5. True Final Smash Power!

Scene 5: [Fade out to show a bunch more characters fighting. We see Sans fighting against Shantae and Shovel Knight.]

Shantae: Why do you want to win so badly?!

Shovel Knight: Yeah; you're an indie character, just like us! What makes you so special for Smash?!

Sans: [eye turns blue as he gets out his Smash Ultimate Gaster Blaster arm cannon. Cue "Megalovania" (SSBU remix) in the background.] You people never learn…

[He fires a laser at the two. Meanwhile, we get to see some other fighters use their Final Smash from the Final Smash Meter. First, is Paper Mario, using his Final Smash, "The Thing" on Sylux, Panty & Stocking, and Rarity. For this move, a giant fan behind them blows them away. Next is Sr Pelo, unleashing "Table Slam-O-Rama." He, Johnknee & Ill, slam tables on Mugman, before an airplane explodes on him. Finally, Thanos uses "Decimation Snap" on half of the entire roster of the 1,000 people.]

[Cut to Magolor, Mewtwo, and a few other fighters about to fight each other. The girl Kirby from earlier comes, with an angry look. Everyone looks at her and, once again, laughs at her.]

PAC-MAN: Wow, this is a new low, even for you.

Broly: Look at this weakling! And a cute little one, too.

Sylvia: Whatever "powers" you possess, I can't wait to see. [takes her fists out] The Lady Haymaker and the Duchess love beating up new people!

Girl: I figured you'd say that.

[She takes out the Smash Ball, the rarest item in the battle royale, which is apparently what she found earlier in the chest. Everybody gasps.]

Magolor: I- is that…?

Girl: Yep. Now, observe!

[She uses the power of the Smash Ball, making her practically invincible. Every single person is shocked.]

Mewtwo: Wh- who are you, and how did you go from weak to super powerful with that thing?!

Girl: The name's Natalie! And it's quite simple, actually! How's about I show you a little first-person proof to answer your question?

[A huge Kamehameha-like energy blast suddenly fires out of Natalie's palms and obliterates Mewtwo.]

Natalie: Who's next!?

[Scared, some fighters run away for their lives, while others charge at her. Natalie, however, charges at them as well, taking out Diamondbolt, Axol, Terry Bogard, and Isabelle. Commander Peepers then attempts attacking Natalie from above, but she teleports next to him and kicks him to the side. Boshi does the same but Natalie teleports above him and kicks him aside as well. When Rex comes at her, Natalie elbow jabs him, teleports to his side and punches him. SMG4 comes at Natalie with his fist, but Natalie teleports behind him and hits him with a massive energy blast that she seemingly doesn't even have to charge up. Amy Rose tries to attack Natalie too, with her Piko Piko Hammer, but she starts to rapidly teleport all around her. She then teleports above her and slams Amy down with both fists and steals her hammer. Meggy then tries shooting her with her Ink Blaster. Natalie runs towards Meggy, dodging every blast before disappearing. She reappears behind her and starts messing up her face, turning it into her human form, whilst Meggy screams in agony. Natalie then uses Vega's Bloody High Claw technique to send Meggy flying away off-screen. She makes Scorbunny, Sobble and Grookey all hit each other, then Natalie appears and fires a powerful energy blast that blasts all three of them. She teleports, hits Nao Tomori, then punches her away. Fishy Boopkins tries to punch Natalie, but she disappears. When she reappears, she unleashes Cheetah's super move from Injustice 2, "Queen of the Jungle" on Boopkins. She charges at him, throws him into the air, then slices him three times and falls off, and slices a few more times, then jumps onto his back, breaking his spine and slamming him into the floor. Before he can get up, she shoots another hand beam at him, clearly killing him. Saiko then, shockingly, witnesses this.]

Saiko: BOOPKINS!

[After that, Saiko gets furious over Boopkins' death and she & more fighters charge towards Natalie. First is Banjo & Kazooie, who attempt to use the Breegull Bash, but Natalie grabs Kazooie's neck after the latter attacks with her, uses Kazooie against Banjo and then blasts him with an energy blast. Then, with a sword she found, she slices and dices "Light Aeon Hero" Galacta Knight from earlier, which not only ends HIS Final Smash, but also killing him in the process. The Koopa Bros. see this and Red points to Natalie, ordering Black, Yellow, and Green, to charge at her. They all run, using their spinning shell attacks, respectively, but Natalie reflects by punching them back each at Red Ninjakoopa. Green and Yellow Ninjakoopa hit Red's shoulders as they travel, and Black flies across off Red's head, brutally removing it, then Natalie crushes it with her foot, along with an evil grin, while we zoom out to her choking Hyness with her other hand until he suffocates. Saiko, Twilight Sparkle, Adeleine & Ribbon, LizzieRatcicle, and the Powerpuff Girls then finally encounter Natalie.]

Saiko: YOU! You'll pay for killing Boopkins! Let's get 'er, girls! [From Natalie's point of view, they all charge at her.]

Natalie: Hmph, women...

[She then stops time itself, and takes each fighter out one-by-one. Once Natalie resumes time, they all fall into a pile. Before Natalie is finished, she finds an injured King Bob-omb, takes off his crown, lights the fuse on his forehead and throws him at the hurt female fighters, including Saiko. This then causes a gigantic explosion, killing everyone in the pile and ending the battle. Even Sakurai and the hands are stunned. Before the scene ends, we get one more look at Natalie's evil grin as she laughs evilly, before the scene fades to black.]


	6. The Kirb-Crew's Powers are Revealed

Scene 6: [We open back to the Kirb-Crew and the team of villains and fighters, who charge at them.]

Katie: Don't worry, Nate, we got this. Everyone, move on out! [The 7 Kirbys, and Nate, charge at the enemies, and we get a taste of what the Kirb-Crew can actually do.]

[First is Lia and Ren, fighting Sonic the Hedgehog. They all run at incredibly fast speeds, trying to see who can outrun each other. They throw punches at each other, while running, until they hit a big rock. Lia and Ren quickly jump out and Lia fires a Hadouken-esque blast at Sonic, and exploding the rock he was stuck in. Then, Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan Partizanne take part of the battle. They charge together and Lia jumps away and begins running. The Three Mage Sisters use their Sister Circle to chase her. She goes supersonic to escape the attack, and jumps off a rock in the opposite direction. The mages slice through the rock. They begin to catch up to Lia, until she freezes time, beats them up, reverts back the time, blasting the girls away. Lynnia is fighting Megumin, but due to her being the shy one, she cowers in fear. Right before Megumin uses an explosion on her, Stacy uses her magic rod that turns into a staff, which she uses, and on the final hit, she sends Megumin flying to Katie, who stabs Megumin in the back (literally), and slicing Megumin in half, killing her. The Black Cube attempts his soul-sucking mantra on Rodano, who suddenly has shades on and can't even see him. No matter how hard he tries, the Black Cube succeeds in nowhere. Rodano then suddenly turns into a giant dragon, and burns Chrysalis to a crisp, ending with a roar of victory. The Black Cube runs away, scared. Finally, there's Nate & Etan, fighting Cozy Glow and Detective Pikachu. They use their powers, which reveal that the two are shape-shifters. They turn into, coincidentally, Cozy Glow and Detective Pikachu. The real versions and have no idea what they're witnessing. Nate (as Detective Pikachu) unleashes the Volt Tackle on the real Det. Pikachu, and Etan (copy of Cozy Glow) fires a laser at the real Cozy Glow and they both go flying off-screen, never to be seen again.]

Stacy: Girls, huddle up! I have a plan. [she whispers the plan, but we can't hear her.]

[Kirby and the boys don't know what the girls are planning, so they go after them, but stop short, confused to see what is going on.]

Kirby, Quote, Aege, and Saito: [gasping] What the—?

[In the next shot, we see why. The girls are in front of them, wearing long eyelashes and eyeshadows of purple and looking as pretty as can be, with dreamy expressions. Sentimental music plays revealing a sparkling view of the girls. They have their heads slightly bowed. Lia and Lynnia have their hands clasped behind them, the picture of demureness. Katie and Stacy have their arms folded across their chests. All four have their eyes closed at first, but slowly open them part way and raise their faces to the camera. Lia floats slowly to Saito and kisses him on the cheek. Fear and disgust write themselves all over his face when she does so. Stacy follows suit with Aege. Katie floats to Quote with her arms still crossed but unbends enough to kiss him as well. Lynnia does the same with Kirby. That does the trick as the boys can't stand the thought of being infected with cooties. They glow brightly, screaming, and explode in a cloud of black smoke. When it clears, the components that went into their making fall to the ground. The boys are no more.]

Lia: And that's the one thing guys can't resist, romantic charm from the ladies! [winks at the screen. Katie coughs and gags from what just happened. The other 3 laugh.]

[However, they celebrate too soon as Dr. Eggman fires a missile at the girls, and take them down, much to the boys' surprise.]

Nate, Etan, Ren, Rodano: NOOOO! [they run to the four injured girls]

Lynnia: You guys better win the battle royale for us, okay? [They disappear and fade away.]

Dr. Eggman: That's 4 down, and four more to go.

Etan: [worried] Oh, great.

Dr. Eggman: And now comes my favorite part: the part where you all die!

[He charges a laser at them. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt from the sky destroys Eggman's flying machine and shocks him. He then falls in a pool of lava below him. The boys are speechless.]

Ren: WHAT?!

Crazy Hand: Oh, yeah one more thing; A big growing pool of lava has been spawned and a thunderstorm, too, so, I'd run if I were you 4... 'Kay, have fun! [flies away]


	7. Escape

Scene 7: [Nate puts his hand in the lava, and when he takes it out, it's completely disintegrated.]

Nate: His story checks out, guys.

Etan: He… he killed my sister. [gets teary-eyed; sad music plays]

Ren: [record scratch] Dude, it's a battle royale; don't get so worked up. They'll respawn after the match is over. I hope…

[They see the lava coming towards them closer and closer.]

Nate: Guys…

Rodano: Run for it?

Nate: Yep.

[Cue "All Cars & Thames" in the background. They run from the flowing lava and thunderstorm clouds as they follow them, and the lava covers the grass in the entire battlefield. Cut to Minecraft Steve building a fort to protect himself.]

Minecraft Steve: Hi, guys! [sees the 4 boys running away] Um, okay… [he sees the storm and lava approaching] Oh.

[Steve's fort gets burnt by the lightning, and he falls into the lava. More characters see the lava and storm and everybody else starts running toward the platform with the Smash invitation. Wario and Waluigi, running then throw a bunch of coins to distract the opponents. They run and collect the coins. Wario and Waluigi laugh, but then realize their mistake.]

Wario & Waluigi: THE MONEY!

[They too grab their coins but the lava flows over everybody and kills them. Cut to Cream and Tails, with coins they put in their pockets running from the lava. They see Fawful flying faster to the Smash envelope.]

Cream the Rabbit: Oh, no you don't! [Her ears fly like a helicopter blade. She carries Tails and they reach Fawful. Tails blasts him with his arm cannon. Nate, Ren, Etan, and Rodano continue running, shoving others into the lava behind them, following them as well. Nate barely sees Natalie in front of him.]

Nate: Huh? Another Kirby?

Etan: Wait, is that...? [sees Natalie killing others] Oh- oh, no.

Natalie: Hi, cuties! [separates Cream and Tails from flying] Bye, cuties! [She stops Cream's twirling ears causing Cream herself to spin uncontrollably. And with Tails' tails, she sends him flying to a tree, and the tails get stuck in it. After that, she sees the people behind him running for the Smash invitation] I am not losing to you unworthy opponents. Take this!

[She unleashes a earthquake super blast to the ground, sending everyone to the skies, where the lightning bolts from the thunderstorm kills them. The Black Cube, looking around, seizes the opportunity and blasts straight up to the Smash envelope. "The Legend of Aesir" from Bayonetta 2 plays.]

Wander: Oh, no! If the Black Cube gets the invitation envelope, he'll win the battle royale, join Smash and will be unstoppable!

[Everyone gasps. The Black Cube taps the invitation, trying to pick it up. No luck. He tries again. Still no luck. He tries yet again. Nothing. He then has a flashback of him getting the Ring of Invincibility in "The Battle Royale" from "Wander over Yonder"and him failing. He doesn't want the same incident to occur again, so instead, he uses his telekinetic powers to carry the envelope and actually succeeds. He chants his soul-sucking mantra and everyone's souls get sucked as their eyes go black. The Black Cube gets hit by a lightning bolt, and the envelope flies back to the center of the platform. He doesn't know what just happened. Then, conscious again, everyone looks on in bewilderment and disappointment. Dejected, the Black Cube slowly floats away from the envelope. Cut back to Nate, Etan, Ren, Rodano, running up the stairs to the platform. They (and Natalie) are now the only five contestants in the battle royale.]

Sakurai: Wait, this wasn't how the competition was supposed to go. Stop these guys at once!

Crazy Hand: Well, you said no rules in this battle royale.

Sakurai: Oh, yeah.

Master Hand: Man, things are getting very intense here now! The lava has covered the entire ground, and there are only a few contestants surviving. Now, it's time for the final battle! I'm sure this is gonna be good.

[The boys get up the platform. The entire floor below the platform is no longer covered in grass.]

Ren: The girls are dead, there's lava below us, and we're the only fighters here?! WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN ANY OF THIS?!

Natalie: Oh, I believe I have the answer to that. [Natalie is shown]

Rodano, Ren, & Etan: Natalie?!

Nate: Wait, you three know this girl? Who is she anyway?

Natalie: Oh, what's this? Another pathetic member to your team? He looks like he could use a real [points to herself] friend!

Ren: Why would we hand over Nate just like that? He's my best friend! Even with him, that won't stop you from being less weak with your own abilities.

Natalie: [growls angrily] I'll show you all! You'll all see once I beat you and win the Smash Bros. battle royale.

Rodano: There's no way we'll let you beat us! You're nothing; even when you were part of our team way back on Dream Land!

Nate: Wait, what? What is he talking about?

Etan: We'll explain it all to you once we win.

Natalie: "Once YOU win?" Ha! I'm not gonna even let you get the chance. Besides, this duel is between me and Nate alone, so if you don't mind… [she immediately destroys Etan and the boys in the process.]

Nate: NOOO! [processes what just happened] What do you want from me? Why do you want to win so badly?!

Natalie: Oh, Nate, if that's your name. You really want me to explain, huh? Throughout the many people you've faced here, I've seen you and your "friend's" skills. [flashback from before with Nate and the 7 other Kirby's doing battle] I've never seen such skills before... You and your look-alike could make a good team with me. Perhaps we should see who's the better Kirby, then? If you win, I'll let you leave and live your own life. But if I win, you join me and abandon those 5 other worthless characters. And also, I'm not leaving without that Smash invitation!

Nate: There's only one person who deserves to be in Smash; and that someone's me! Let's settle this once and for all!

Natalie: LET'S!

[NATE VS NATALIE!]

Master Hand: 3, 2, 1... GO!


	8. The Final Battle: Nate vs Natalie!

Final Scene: [The final scene involves the final battle between Nate and Natalie. A camera shot above them shows, as well as one below them with the lava now covering the entire battlefield below the floating platform, and one more shot of the Smash envelope. Nate and Natalie each exchange punches to each other, slowly getting faster and faster, before they grasp hands and exchange sneers while up close. Natalie finds a flaw in Nate's defense and knocks him back. She follows. Nate forms into Hero, and uses Kaclang, turning him metal while Natalie forms a slashing barrage on him, until he is knocked back. Natalie tries to hit Nate again, but he jumps out of the way. In slow motion, Nate u-somersaults around Natalie. Halfway, he charges for a swing and succeeds to hit her and does so again on the ground. While Natalie is trying to recover, Nate swoops in from the left and deals a blow on her stomach. Nate hits Natalie seven times (each hit glitching Natalie's shape-shifting powers), and the eighth time, he delivers an uppercut to her and jumps, then deals another swing on him. Natalie shape-shifts into Squirtle, who slides in its shell and stops its inertia. Nate tries to run and attack again, but Natalie (now back to her normal form) finally shows off her Final Smash, "The Shape-Shifter". She hits Nate, then in a cinematic manner, Natalie turns into Scratch from Skylanders and stabs Nate with her claws. After Natalie kicks Nate away, she then shape-shifts into Scorpion and uses his spear to drag Nate back to him. She then turns into Joker and cuts Nate with his dagger. And finally, Natalie forms into Bugzzy and suplexes Nate to the ground, before turning back to normal. Nate weakly gets back up and gets mad.]

Nate: Alright, I've had just about enough of your shenanigans! Time to end this!

[He summons hundreds upon hundreds of Nate clones. Natalie does the same. The clones fight each other, without taking a break. A shot of the real Nate and Natalie angrily staring each other down shows, as their endless clones relentlessly keep fighting in the background, much to Sakurai's (still watching from above) surprise.]

Sakurai: No! This isn't how you're supposed to play the game...

[All of the clones disappear after a while. Then, Natalie's power from the Smash Ball disappears completely after all this time. As Nate & Natalie each get a gun and hold them out in front of each other to shoot the other person, their health bars are shown, both now with 00.1% health. Pan to Nate and Natalie, respectively staring each other down one more time, holding out their weapons. Nate clicks the trigger, but there's nothing in the gun.]

Natalie: Heh, you suck at this. [she shoots Nate, who fades away from the blast.] HA! I won the Smash royale! No one can stop me now! [reaches for the envelope but gets interrupted]

?: I beg to differ!

[As it turns out, Natalie, now shocked, killed another clone of Nate, as the real one angrily walks towards her. Natalie looks everywhere, having absolutely no idea what to do. Before she can do anything, Nate gets a chance to use HIS Final Smash, "Cloning Carnage," on her. Nate rushes toward Natalie twice, and then he spawns a bunch of clones of himself to unleash a barrage of hits on her, before a clone smacks Natalie across the sky, and the real Nate unleashes one final hit to Natalie, sending her to the ground, into the lava pit, beating her, and finally winning the battle royale.]

Crazy Hand: Aaannnddd… GAME!

Master Hand: Wow, what an intense battle that was!

Galeem: Yeah, cloning and shape-shifting? That's just what we need for a unique fighter for Smash!

Dharkon: I think we all know what he needs to do now…

[Nate remembers the Smash invitation envelope and finally grabs it as a heavenly aura glows behind him. He then celebrates and pops off continuously. Crazy Hand realizes something]

Crazy Hand: Um, should we tell him that he's now in a Smash fan-game and not Smash "Ultimate"?

Nate: Wait… what!? [Nate stops celebrating. He opens the envelope and the letter reads "Dear (insert name here), you are cordially invited as a special playable character in Super Smash Bros. Lawl: Ultimate Battle Royale! Don't be late." He then gets mad] You mean to tell me that I risked my own life and fought over 1,000 random strangers and almost DIED just to be in a Smash Bros. FAN-GAME?! [tension rising sound effect] Even better! [continues celebrating]

Master Hand: Oh, don't worry, I think he knows.

[Nate still does his victory dance, while a splash card that says "Nate Plays on the Scene!" appears. Cut to Sakurai watching all of this. He's scratching his chin in a questionable manner.]

Sakurai: [looks at the screen] I'm... reconsidering my career choice at this point.

THE END!


End file.
